Ryuko Tsuchikawa/Synopsis
__TOC__ History Forest Training Camp Arc Shota Aizawa brings his students to Beast's Forest in order to train under the Wild, Wild Pussycats. When the students arrive, Pixie-Bob and Mandalay try to introduce themselves as half of the Pussycat's team but are interrupted by one of the students, Izuku Midoriya, who recognizes the Pussycats and explains their history. Izuku mentions how long they have been active and this irritates Pixie-Bob, who angrily seizes him by the face and states she is still eighteen years old at heart. Mandalay explains that Class 1-A is still far away from the base camp and will have to travel there through the Beast's Forest. She gives them three hours to reach their goal or else they will not receive lunch. The students try to run back onto their bus but Pixie-Bob uses her Quirk to push them off of the mountaintop and into the forest. Pixie-Bob creates earth monsters from dirt clods using her Quirk. They act as obstacles for the young students to traverse through Beast's Forest, giving the landscape its name. She is initially surprised when she reads a high energy alert across her monitor. Izuku, Shoto Todoroki, Katsuki Bakugo, and Tenya Iida work together to destroy the first beast. Almost eight hours later, Class 1-A finally makes their way to the base camp. Battered and bruised, the students are confused on how it took them nearly eight hours to complete a three-hour journey. Mandalay taunts them and says she meant it would take the Pussycat's three hours. Pixie-Bob admits she is still impressed and takes a special liking to the four boys who destroyed the first beast. Afterward, Pixie-Bob and Mandalay serve the students dinner. Pixie-Bob is surprised how crazily some of the students act because of their hunger. She explains that this will be the only night that they will cook for the students, and so they should enjoy it. Later on, Ryuko joins Shino in her office with Izuku as they discuss Kota Izumi's tragic past. Ryuko explains that Kota's parents were heroes who were murdered in the line of duty. The next day, the full Wild, Wild Pussycats team unites to train both Class 1-A and Class 1-B. Pixie-Bob and her teammates all explain their Quirks and how it will help train all forty students at once. Pixie-Bob says her Quirk can be used to build the perfect training terrain for the hero hopefuls. That evening, Pixie-Bob and Ragdoll give students the ingredients to cook their own curry. On the third day of training, Pixie-Bob announces there will be a test of courage that night. When the night arrives, Pixie-Bob explains that Class 1-B will be trying to scare Class 1-A students during a hike through the forest. During the event, Pixie-Bob notices the smell of the forest burning. Then she is suddenly attacked by Magne and Spinner of the League of Villains. Hideout Raid Arc Pixie-Bob suffers serious head trauma from the attack but she survives. Following the Vanguard Action Squad's invasion, Pixie-Bob is taken to the hospital to have her wound treated. Sometime afterward, Pixie-Bob's injury heals. Tiger rescues Ragdoll from the villains and Pixie-Bob comforts Ragdoll along with Tiger and Mandalay. Pro Hero Arc The Pussycats visit U.A. during its School Festival. Pixie-Bob and her team use their classic introductions again. Pixie-Bob and her teammates share chocolate Mandalay made with the students. References Site Navigation Category:Character Subpage Category:Synopsis